Cardiovascular diseases are today treated by means of different methods. A widespread method comprises transplanting pieces of vessels from own or other people or even from animals between different places of the coronary vessels to achieve a by-pass of constricted portions, so-called coronary by-pass. During such surgical operations there sometimes arises a need for simply connecting a syringe to a piece of vessel.